


Blind Advice

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stare and he rages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For Mythoughtcrime and their Spoiled Prince Au

He perked up at the sound of a glass being set down on the table a little too hard. He noted the sound of glass cracking and he tilted his head to the side, listening to someone softly curse before giving up, smashing the glass completely before barking for another drink. “Is something upsetting you?” he asked.

Ben was silent. He glanced over at his bodyguard's blind brother and rolled his eyes. “How do you figure?” he asked.

“You broke your glass.”

“I always break my glasses.”

“Not like that.”

He snorted but sat up a little straighter on his stool. He took his glass from the bartender and drank half of it before setting it down again. “My mother's friends and their insufferable spawn think I don't notice how they look at me,” he snarled.

The blind man raised an eyebrow at that. “How do they look at you?”

“They look at me like they expect me to snap and attack everyone. They act as if I will suddenly stop taking my medication and that will be cause enough for me to suddenly snap and kill everyone in the room in a shower of blood and screaming. I hate it. I don't know why but I just...”

“Ableism.”

He blinked. “Hm?”

“That's called ableism and it's something a lot of people are forced to endure,” Techie explained. “They want to judge you. Don't let them tell you what you are and what you will do. Only you can decide that.”

“You sound like your brother.”

Techie giggled, bowing his head in a bashful show. “My brother has helped me with a lot in our life together,” he said with a shrug.

“...How did you lose your eyes?”

“Did my brother tell you how he lost his single eye?”

“No..?”

Techie shook his head with a hum. “Then neither will I.”

Ben pouted but found himself oddly comforted by the blind man's words, finding some of his earlier worries leaving him as his bodyguard approached. “Finally done being lazy?” he snapped.

Hux glanced over at his charge and his brother, snorting before he moved to sit beside his charge. “Apparently.”


End file.
